Une Raison de Vivre
by Warriormeuh
Summary: POV Shien x Nataku. Shonen AI. Yaoi... Quand on n'a aucune raison de vivre.. peut on continuer?


  
  
-- Une Raison de Vivre --   
  
_Dans la série, Shien/Nataku...   
Voila une succession de POV que j'ai ecrit pour ma chtite soeur du net, pour son anniv   
Style: Shonen AI ... YAOI   
Couple: ben Shien/Nataku lol   
  
Alors bonne lecture! _   
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
Un jour qui commémore sa propre naissance qu'il y a t il de plus absurde.   
Je ne vois pas en quoi ce jour est important.   
Pour moi il marque juste le début d'une vie, de ma vie que je n'ai jamais désiré. De cette vie dont je suis le prisonnier.   
Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais aimé cette vie qui est la mienne, je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais eut une raison d'exister par moi même.   
Forcé, oui, ça je l'ai été souvent, mais un souhait un simple souhait de vivre, je ne l'ai jamais ressentit...   
Non, cela serait plutôt le contraire....   
Pourtant, demain c'est mon anniversaire, demain une nouvelle année se sera écoulée sans que je ne puisse avoir la moindre emprise sur mon existence.   
Demain, j'aurais encore enduré une année de plus dans cette vie inutile...   
  
-----   
  
Un jour lui étant dédié, cela parait presque étrange.   
Jamais rien ne lui a appartenu, alors un jour, c'est ridicule. Il aurait bien besoin d'autre chose.   
A quoi bon fêter un événement que nul ne désire réellement... Désire t on naître? désire t on subir toutes les épreuves qui découlent de ce simple jour?   
Moi je ne l'ai jamais désiré, pourtant ma vie est moins dur à supporter que la sienne...   
Alors comment pourrait il ressentir ce désir, lui, dont la vie lui à échappé au moment où ses yeux de lumière se sont ouverts sur le monde. Au moment où d'autres ont choisi à sa place, son avenir...   
Pourtant demain c'est son anniversaire, demain une nouvelle année se sera écoulée sans que je ne puisse l'aider à porter le fardeau qui est le sien.   
Demain, je l'aurais encore regardé toute une année sans oser m'interposer à son destin...   
  
-----   
  
Malgré moi j'ouvre les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller, à quoi bon? Rien de positif ne m'attend.   
Tristement je souri... Rien de positif ne m'a jamais attendu, et pourtant j'ai toujours continué à me lever... Quelle hérésie... alors qu'il serait si simple que tout cela s'arrête...   
Malgré moi mon regard se pose sur ce sabre, ce sabre étincelant qui orne ma chambre. Mais je ne vois en lui aucune beauté. Pour moi ce n'est qu'un immense tas de chair morte... morte par mes mains. Pour moi il est rouge comme le sang qui coule sur les doigts. Il représente mon destin scellé... Ma haine.   
A cause de lui j'ai survécu à mes combats , à cause de lui la mort n'est pas venu me couvrir de son voile sombre, à cause de lui ma vie continue, comme une insulte à mon propre esprit...   
Si seulement j'avais le courage... mais ce courage je ne l'ai pas, je ne l'aurais jamais... Je ne suis qu'un lâche...   
  
-----   
  
Lentement je me réveille, une nouvelle journée est sur le point de commencer... Encore, et toujours cette même journée, encore et toujours cette hypocrisie latente, cet ennui insidieux...   
Mon visage prend pour un instant une marque de dégoût... Pourquoi continuer quand on n'en a plus la force... alors qu'il serait si simple que tout s'arrête...   
Mais son regard franc s'impose à moi, comme un ange salvateur. Je n'ai jamais vécu pour moi... si cela avait été le cas j'aurais deja mis terme à cette vie sans avenir depuis longtemps...   
Non, mais je dois continuer à vivre pour lui, pour tenter de le protéger, pour tenter d'être à ses coté quand il aura enfin besoin de moi...   
C'est un désir tellement égoïste qu'il me fait presque mal...   
Mais je sais que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai survécu à tout ces combats , je sais que c'est a cause de ce désir utopique que ma vie continue, comme un insulte au monde des dieux...   
Si seulement j'avais le courage... Mais ce courage je ne l'ai pas, je ne l'aurais jamais ... Je suis un lâche...   
  
-----   
  
Encore et toujours cette salle d'entraînement, je la connais presque par coeur, je pourrais m'y déplacer en fermant les yeux...   
Personne ne m'a rien dit ce matin, comme chaque année... Etrangement j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un se souvienne, que quelqu'un me dise qu'il savait...   
Mais non, vil souhait qui est le mien, qui pourrait se souvenir du jour de la naissance d'un pantin tueur... je suis ridicule...   
M'approchant du tatami je salue mon second, comme je l'ai toujours fait, comme je le ferait encore pour le temps qu'il me reste à vivre... Il en fait de même, mais cette fois ci, pas de révérence obséquieuse ni de salut militaire, non juste un sourire...   
Malgré moi je sens mon souffle s'accélérer, mon coeur vaciller, mais je ne répond pas, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas quoi répondre, on ne m'a jamais souri, on en m'a jamais appris à sourire... je me met donc en garde...   
Le combat peut commencer...   
  
-----   
  
Presque sans bruit je pénètre dans cette salle que j'ai fait mienne, à quoi bon ouvrir les yeux je connais par coeur chaque recoin de cet endroit, devenu mon refuge depuis tellement d'années.   
Voyant le jeune prince approcher je ne peut réprimer un frisson de tristesse, son fardeau à l'air plus lourd ce matin, plus froid, plus cruel...   
Oh mon coeur pourquoi réagis tu si vite, pourquoi déchires tu ma poitrine... cette peine qui est la sienne tu sembles l'endurer de façon plus amère encore... arrête toi... Yamete...   
Un sourire presque comme une supplique vient étirer mes lèvres, mon regard malgré moi se fait plus doux...   
Sa surprise me fait mal, son immobilité me blesse, comment ai-je pu oser croire qu'il répondrait à mon appel... Je me renferme, je sais comment me protéger, je l'ai toujours fait... je sais comment me mettre en garde...   
Le combat peut commencer...   
  
-----   
  
Les armes sont enfin à terre, mon corps n'est plus qu'une immense fatigue, mais j'aime cela. J'aime cette sensation quand mon corps me porte à peine et que mon esprit semble enfin libéré.   
Je regarde une dernière fois mon second, il a les yeux baissés comme à son habitude, sans m'en rendre compte je lui souri. Ne remarquant qu'à peine le sursaut que se simple geste suscite en lui.   
Je sors enfin de ce dojo, l'air frais me caresse, me détend, m'apaise. J'ai envie d'être seul, de laisser mon esprit vagabonder. Machinalement je me dirige vers mon endroit secret, vers mon refuge...   
Oh ce n'est rien, juste un endroit reculé dans le jardin des dieux, un endroit où plus personne ne va. Mais j'aime ce lieu, j'aime sa tranquillité, son calme, je m'y sens chez moi...   
Lascivement, je m'allonge dans l'herbe, et je regarde ce Ciel, il m'a toujours effrayé. Certains le trouvent beau, captivant, changeant, moi je le trouve vide, froid ... immuable.   
Nul ne peut y vivre, il reste donc pur... trop pur pour moi qui ai été souillé dès ma naissance...   
Sa pureté me dégoûte... je l'envie...   
  
-----   
  
Les armes ont arrêté leur chant gutturale. La fatigue cela fait longtemps que je ne la ressens plus, mon corps ayant combattu tout sa vie. Il ne connaît que ça ne sait faire que ça. Je suis las pourtant... trop las.   
Je garde les yeux baissés, à quoi bon essayer d'accrocher son regard, il ne me regarde pas, ne me regarde jamais. Mais malgré moi je l'observe, l'épie derrière mes paupières closes, il me souri... pour la premiere fois peut etre...   
Mon corps se tétanise... Je ne sais si c'est de douleur ou de joie .   
Douleur face à ce sourire triste, joie car il m'est adressé...   
J'ai besoin de me calmer, j'ai besoin de me retrouver. Instinctivement mes pas m'amènent vers cet endroit qu'enfant j'avais fait mien. Vers ce lieu qu' en silence j' ai légué, à cet être qui m'est cher, sans qu'il s'en doute...   
Je sais que je devrais m'arrêter, il se trouvera sûrement la bas, comme chaque jour, mais ma volonté n'est plus assez forte... Je me laisse entraîner...   
Allongé sur le sol, il fixe le ciel. La pureté de son âme semble éclairer chaque partie de son corps. Le regarder me fait presque mal. Lui si pur, si malheureux...   
Sa pureté ma déchire... je l'envie...   
  
-----   
  
Un bruit derrière moi, c'est encore lui , je le sais. Mon protecteur silencieux, mon ami de l'ombre. Il vient souvent ici, il reste juste là, à me regarder. Jamais il ne s'est approché plus que le tronc de cet arbre. Jamais il n'a dit un mot.   
Mais sa présence m'a toujours rassurée, ma toujours réconfortée. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me plaigne je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me console.   
Je suis devenu fort, je suis devenu un homme...   
Mes pensées se meurent dans mon esprit... Submergé par un désir plus vrai que ces mensonges que je me force à croire...   
J'aimerais tant qu'un jour il dépasse cet arbre, j'aimerais tant qu'un jour il me parle, j'aimerais tant qu'un jour il reste avec moi...   
Moi, je ne peux pas bouger, figé dans ce carcan de pierre où j'ai emprisonné mon âme. Si je bougeais je m'écroulerais, je le sais... trop peu stable sur les minces fondations de mon existence...   
Mais si lui venait, je ne le repousserais pas, je ne lui poserais pas de question.   
Je voudrais juste arrêter de défier seul ce ciel, lui qui me vainc à chaque fois...   
  
-----   
  
Comme d'habitude je m'adosse à cet arbre. Cet arbre qui représente ma limite, mon garde fou. Je ne l'ai jamais dépassé, cette ligne imaginaire. Je suis toujours resté cet observateur invisible qui veille sur ses songes.   
Il en m'a jamais remarqué du moins je le crois. Il n'a jamais laissé paraître que ma présence lui était perceptible. Alors je reviens, toujours et encore, juste le regarder, juste être là.   
Geste vain et futile, je le sais, je me maudit chaque jour de me cacher dans l'ombre tel un lâche que la lumière effraie.   
J'aimerais un jour, franchir cette barrière que je me suis imposé. J'aimerais m'asseoir à ses cotés et contempler ce ciel aussi pur que lui.   
Mais je ne bouge pas, je n'avance pas, tel une statue trop encrée sur ses propres bases. Une pierre que nul ne peut déplacer.   
Mais si lui venait... Je la franchirai cette limite, je la détruirai de toutes mes forces, je défierai ce monde qui le laisse seul. Ce monde je le vaincrai...   
  
-----   
  
Des pas qui se rapprochent, mon coeur s'emballe. Je l'ai souhaité il est vrai, je l'ai désiré du plus profond de mon âme, mais je m'y accrochais comme un rêve sans matière, comme une chimère trop irréelle pour subsister dans ce monde.   
Pourtant le bruit léger de ces feuilles foulées d'un pas hésitant , je l'entend, trop réel pour que je puisse respirer librement , trop entêtant pour que je puisse me concentrer.   
Je pourrais si je voulais, lui parler, lui offrir un mot d'invitation, mais mes mots sont figés dans ma gorge. Mes membres eux mêmes ne me répondent plus.   
Doucement sa présence se fait plus palpable, il est à mes coté, agenouillé en signe de révérence.   
Je n'ai que faire de ton protocole, je n'ai que faire de ton attitude apprêtée. Cela m'irrite, m'insulte. Si tu es venu jusqu'à moi, sache que ce n'est pas d'un second dont j'ai besoin. Si tu es venu vers moi comme tel alors tu peux repartir, tu ne me sers à rien, tu ne me sauves en rien...   
Je te hais...   
  
-----   
  
Mes membres se meuvent seuls, écoutant une voix qui est plus forte que mon inébranlable raison. Je m'avance vers lui, comme je l'ai tellement rêvé de le faire. Je m'approche de lui comme j'aurais du le faire depuis si longtemps. Il m'a entendu, je le sens à son souffle rapide. Mais il ne bouge pas, il ne dit rien.   
Je l'importune, ma peur se fait soudain panique. Je n'aurais jamais du...   
Je n'aurais jamais du franchir cette limite qui s'était établie entre nous, mais je l'ai fait, malgré mon esprit criant à la folie, malgré mon coeur réclamant qu'on le laisse seul, abandonné comme il l'a toujours été...   
Doucement je m'agenouille à ses cotés, soumis à ses désirs, soumis à son courroux.   
Il me regarde, ses yeux se posent sur moi comme une pale lueur, mais se durcissent, rapidement, trop rapidement...   
Mon coeur se serre, se refermant encore plus dans sa prison qui est la sienne. je n'aurais jamais du...   
Je me hais...   
  
-----   
  
Mais tu ne bouges pas, tu sembles avoir repris cette immobilité qui était tienne quand tu étais contre cette arbre. Attends tu quelque chose de moi?   
Un son, plus doux que je n'osais l'espérer se fraye enfin un chemin à travers tes lèvres si souvent closes. Juste une phrase, une simple phrase que toute ma vie il me semble avoir attendu.   
"Je suis là. Je n'ai rien à vous apporter, je n'ai rien à vous donner, si ce n'est ma présence, ma vie, mon âme. Faites en ce que vous voulez. Je serai toujours là."   
Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, qu'un souffle. Il a prononcé ces mots sans ciller, sans même me regarder.   
Soudain quelque chose en moi se brise, se déchire. Quelque chose que je croyais invincible. Cette muraille qui enfermait mon âme, cet amoncellement de blessure et d'injure que j'ai toujours accepté , que j'ai toujours supporté devient soudain instable. Mon coeur que j'avais calfeutré dans une cage sans fenêtre venait de voir pour la premiere fois la lumière, et celle ci le brûlait.   
J'aurais voulu parler à mon tour, j'aurais voulu ... mais la seule chose qui franchi mes lèvres fut un sanglot... puissant, douloureux... bestial. Un sanglot qui représentait tout ce que j'étais devenu, tout ce que je détestais, tout ce que j'avais essayé de cacher.   
Mes larmes se mirent à couler, mon corps n'était plus qu'un vaste spasme de douleur et de tristesse...   
J'ai si peur, j'ai si mal, je suis si seul, je veux qu'on me protège que l'on m'aime, je veux vivre... juste vivre...   
Sauve moi...   
  
-----   
  
Je devrais m'en aller, je devrais tourner les talons et revenir sur mes pas. mais je ne peux pas, mon coeur ne le supporterait pas.   
Alors malgré moi, mes mots expriment enfin ma pensée, malgré moi la parole prend enfin le pas sur mon silence.   
Je ne peux rien vous offrir en ce jour qui devrait etre le votre... mais je peux au moins vous parler, sincèrement...   
"Je suis là. Je n'ai rien à vous apporter, je n'ai rien à vous donner, si ce n'est ma présence, ma vie, mon âme. Faites en ce que vous voulez. Je serai toujours là."   
Les mots coulent tout seul comme si mon âme les avait formulés des milliers de fois avant cet instant...   
Intérieurement je souri, biensûr que je les ai prononcés, et plus d'un million de fois. Ces mots sont encrés en moi comme un tatouage sur ce qui fait mon être.   
Ces mots... c'est moi, ce que je représente.   
Votre protecteur, votre ami, votre ... ce que vous désirez je le serais...   
C'est si simple, je n'ai plus à m'en faire pour ma vie, car elle est devenu la votre...   
Mais dois je imposer un tel fardeau? dois je vous le demander? en ai je le droit?   
Je n'ose lever mon regard, j'espère encore un réponse, quelle qu'elle soit... un mot...   
Mais ce n'est pas cela qu'entendent mes oreilles, c'est quelque chose de plus dur, de plus effrayant...   
Un cri, un sanglot, des pleurs indomptables. Des pleurs que nul ne pourrait arrêter tellement ils contiennent de souffrance.   
Ces pleurs, j'aurais pu les verser moi même, mais mon âme est bien trop sèche pour cela... ces pleurs je les connais... ces pleurs se sont les miens...   
J'ai si peur , j'ai si mal, je suis si seul, je veux te protéger, je veux t'aimer, je veux que tu vives...   
Je te sauverai...   
  
-----   
  
Mes pleurs ne s'arrêtent pas, je ne peux les stopper. C'est mon âme qui crie, c'est mon âme qui souffre, c'est mon âme qui pleure.   
Je ne comprend pas ce que tu as dis, je n'ai pas été formé pour comprendre ces mots, mais j'ai mal, j'ai si mal...   
Doucement mon corps est attiré par des mains tremblantes, instinctivement je me blotti contre ce torse épanchant ma peine dans l'enceinte de tes bras.   
Je ne veux pas bouger, je ne peux plus... Ma peine je l'ai trop ignorée je l'ai trop rejetée, elle me submerge maintenant...   
Protège moi, juste maintenant, juste maintenant que mon coeur se met à nu...   
Laisse moi me libérer de cette peur qui est la mienne, après je redeviendrais fort... je te le promet...   
Mais pour l'instant laisse moi rester faible contre toi...   
  
-----   
  
Chaque larme, chaque cri...   
Ils lacèrent mon coeur d'une cicatrice indélébile. Je ne désirais pas cela. je ne voulais pas ... pardonne moi.   
Mes bras t'entourent, t'enlacent. Je ne devrais pas, je le sais bien. Mais si je te laisse, j'en mourrais, mon coeur saigne deja trop.   
Alors je te serre, t'emprisonne de nouveau, alors que je voulais te libérer.   
Je serais fort pour toi si tu me le demandes, je te protégerais si tu le désires. Je ne peux empêcher cette détresse qui ronge ton âme, mais je peux l'adoucir, la tempérer.   
Malgré moi ma main se pose sur ta chevelure plus sombre que la nuit, mes doigts se meuvent doucement, carressant sans mon accord ce visage baigné de larmes... ... Prend le temps qu'il te faudra...   
Mais laisse moi profiter de cet instant, laisse moi juste sentir ton coeur battre contre ma poitrine...   
Apres je redeviendrais ton second, je te le promet...   
Mais pour l'instant laisse moi etre faible contre toi...   
  
---------------   
  
La nuit tomba peu à peu, silencieusement, presque pour ne pas troubler le repos de deux âmes trop meurtries pour rester conscientes plus longtemps.   
Allongés l'un contre l'autre, leur respiration était douce et calme... peut etre pour la premiere de leur vie.   
Le chevalier et son prince.   
Ils ne s'étaient rien dis d'autre, cela n'était pas nécessaire. Les pleurs de Nataku s'étaient éteins, les peurs de Shien s'étaient dissoutes... Ne restaient plus que deux êtres affamés de protection et d'amour.   
A aucun moment les bras de Shien ne desserrèrent leur emprise, à aucun moment Nataku ne s'éloigna. Enlacés, ils semblaient inaccessibles, inébranlables.   
Leur réveil se fit dans le silence. Un simple sourire illuminant chacun des deux visages. Doucement ils se séparèrent, essayant de ne pas remarquer la détresse que ce simple geste venait de leur causer.   
Rien ne changerais, rien ne bougerais dans ce monde immuable. Il serait toujours un dieu guerrier, il sera toujours son second. Aucune conséquence autre que celle de leur coeur enfin réunis.   
Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls. Ils avaient trouvé une raison de vivre.   
Leur raison de vivre.   
  
-- OWARI --   
  
_hihihihi   
C'est pas joyeux joyeux... mais c'etait pour un anniv... alors un peu d'indulgence :D   
Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws please :D   
Ja ne!   
Fanny   
  
(done by Fanny Corp© The 29 October 2004 for Maddynounouchette )_   



End file.
